Friend Zone
by Solitudely
Summary: Estados Unidos antes creía que era terrible que Arthur lo tratara como su "Ex-colonia emancipada", pero que lo trate como amigo es mucho peor. Tenía que salir de la vil y malvada zona de amigos, ¿Por qué? simple: amaba a Inglaterra.


Aquí un fic de un tema propuesto por José María Gay Bisexual Fernández (H), no se burlen, es un amigo/a D:, y el fic está escrito de una forma muy extraña y de poca seriedad, escribo así cuando estoy mal xD

Gracias a mi Beta, Karla, que hace que esta cosa sea más legible, aunque esté llena de tareas lo hace por mí D;, Y amo lo que amas yo te amo (?)

**· Dedicado: **A mi Padre-Madre hermafrodita, sé que tu cumple fue hace siete meses, lo lamento, me hundo en disculpas homosexuales.  
**· Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
**· Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**· Advertencia:** Vocabulario muy pobre, sin mucho sentido, insinuaciones sexuales. Alfred con Arthur llevándose bien y siendo amigos.

* * *

Es el momento en que Alfred se siente como un extraterrestre de dos cabezas queriendo destruir el mundo, en ese momento deseaba serlo, oh sí, y reírse como un desquiciado mental con una música melodramática de fondo para poner suspenso, volverse literalmente un supervillano, no aguantaba eso, han sido cinco meses tratando de mantener esa gay, puta y desgraciada "Santidad" de "Soy un peluche, mírame que adorable", ni si quiera era así de verdad ¡No era una monja! ¡Él no era un santo! ¡Él no quería a un malvado y no besable amigo!

Pero la verdad, sabe que es más probable que venga Exterminator en mini falda a su casa, diciéndole que lo tenía que salvar de una muerte segura de unos malvados soviéticos en pantaletas apretadas (God, que horrible imagen mental) que querían eliminarlo por ser tan grandioso y heroico, lucharían con ponys rosados hasta el final y lo único que podría salvarlo es bailar la Macarena.

Sí, eso era más probable a que Inglaterra, su sexy amor, dejara de verlo como su jodido amigo, antes creía que era terrible que Arthur lo tratara como su "Ex-colonia emancipada", pero que lo trate como amigo es ciento cincuenta y cuatro mil infinito raya cero ocho veces más terrible. Ni siquiera podían ser… no sé, ¿Follamigos?, hasta estaba pensando en pedirle ayuda a las inventadas hadas de Inglaterra, así de desesperado estaba.

—Dammit… ¿En qué me metí? ahora soy su puto amigo…—susurró con una cara deformada y diabólica.

Porque como se decía en su país, estaba en la fría y desolada Friend Zone, Alfred pensó con la estupidez de un mandril zombie con los sesos podridos que si era lindo, tierno, comprensivo, atento y buen amigo de Arthur, éste caería afeminadamente en una celestial y gay aurora de brillos arcoíris en sus brazos.

Porque hace una semana que quiere buscar a Cupido, que seguramente tenía un consolador metido en el trasero y no sabe apuntar bien su malvada y diabólica flecha del amor para que le diera de lleno al inglés. Quería tener esperanzas, ahora iba a salir de allí costara lo que costara, estaba realmente cansado de ser el idiota comprensivo, que oía a Inglaterra quejarse de Francis y de todo lo que se movía cada cinco minutos, incluso estaba "ayudándolo" a cortejar a algunas inglesas, una pareja "Temporal", como solían llamarles las naciones, ya que no pueden llegar a amar a un humano.

Y así empieza el manual.

**Cómo salir de la Friend Zone, por Alfred F. Jones:**

_1.- No ser el "Saca problemas", sé uno de ellos._

Porque el mejor amigo es el que te saca del aprieto, el que te dice que hacer y evita que tengas problemas o dolores de cabeza, o si los has tenido, reconfortarte entre sus brazos durante un rato hasta que se te pase, aunque claro, este no era el caso de Jones ya que Arthur no se acurrucaba en sus brazos, lo encontraba algo gay.

Alfred lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, era un genio, y si alguien pensara lo contrario en ese momento poco le importaría, sus ojos estaban centrados en el inglés, quien veía con perturbadora atracción un documental sobre el Big Ben, él estaría quejándose y rodando en círculos mientras le corría la baba indiscriminadamente por la boca de lo aburrido que era ese programa, pero como estúpidamente se había dado una reputación de "Oh, yes, yo amo los somnolientos y succiona alma documentales de Inglaterra con mi vida" para ser su amigo, nada podía alegar.

Tenía un helado de vainilla, lúcuma y chocolate en las manos, sus lentes brillaron como científico loco y su risa se hizo infantil como la de un niño a punto de realizar una travesura, hizo un suave movimiento inocente con en el cual el helado, que era su arma letal contra ingleses, accidentalmente cayó en parte del rostro del anglosajón, y otro poco, en su blusa. Antiguamente, Arthur se hubiera convertido en Hulk para estrangular a Jones, pero ahora sólo miraba algo preocupado el helado en su blusa, sintiéndose un poco mal de que se manchara una de sus camisas favoritas.

— ¡Oh Arthur, te has manchado! ¡Deja… yo te ayudo! —susurró con improvisada preocupación, aprovechando la instancia para acercarse más de la cuenta a Inglaterra, poder tocarlo era grandioso.

Y las mariposas le cosquillearon el estomago "¡No, no malditas mariposas, ahora no, tengo que concentrarme!", se dijo no pudiendo evitar un pequeño sonrojo que había aprendido a controlar junto a las reacciones que tenía hacia Kirkland, incluso esas de quererlo besar hasta dejarlo sin aire, decirle palabras hermosas, todo lo que tenía dentro, que a pesar de seguir siendo un niño para él, lucharía como un hombre con tal de tenerlo en su vida.

—N-No hace falta, sólo ha sido un poco de crema, bueno, tampoco fue poca…fuck… se me ha manchado todo…—susurró gruñendo un poco, tratando de alcanzar una servilleta para el rostro, cuando siente algo más limpiándolo.

Y el cuerpo del inglés se estremece, es sutil y confortador, la lengua del americano lame con suavidad el rastro de helado en la boca, dando pequeñas caricias y lametones, tomando del mentón al inglés que abría los ojos algo impresionado, su cuerpo se pone algo nervioso al sentir a Jones tan cerca, las manos le tiemblan sutilmente, más cuando Jones acerca la cadera y lo va recostando. El ser británico aún no reacciona.

Alfred se siente en el paraíso al poder hacer eso con su inglés, yendo de a poco, sujeta el cuerpo del mayor un poco más por la espalda mientras da una suave caricia con su boca al labio del anglosajón, donde no había caído helado, Arthur se pone suavemente rojo y respira algo contrariado. Las sensaciones de deseo que inundan al estadounidense al tenerlo así, tan quieto, delicioso y comestible empiezan a calentarlo, pero se detiene cuando el inglés empieza a reaccionar, apartándolo un poco.

— ¿Q-qué fue es-o? —jadeó el inglés algo molesto por el momento tan sensual y estremecedor que sintió cuando el americano posó sus labios en los suyos.

— ¿Qué, te excitaste al verme sólo limpiando el helado, dude? —rió Jones, insinuante.

— ¡Por dios, qué piensas! —empezó a reír sonoramente el inglés. —Buena broma estúpido americano, casi me la creo…—sonrió sutilmente, con una risa arrogante.

—S-sí, una buena broma…—torció una sonrisa más falsa que nunca.

Porque por un segundo creyó que el inglés sí se había confundido, siquiera un poco por esa acción, bajó la cabeza, Arthur cambió el canal, y luego, lo apagó, lo miró directamente a los ojos, Jones se emocionó un poco nuevamente. Grave error, era sólo Inglaterra quejándose de la inapropiada exhibición pornográfica que realiza día a día Francis, y él sólo asintió, el experimento falló.

Aún sigue encarcelado en la tétrica Friend Zone.

_2.- No dar consejos, ser de desconfianza para él. _

Cuando eres el mejor amigo dejas de verte como un ser peligroso, te vuelves una esponja rellena de amor y corazones arcoíris (de amigos), ese al que Inglaterra veía como un gatito o una ardilla felpuda. Lo que no sabía es que ese inofensivo gatito se podía convertir en un león, uno que quería devorarlo de todas las maneras posibles… y si era una ardilla, no sabría que decir, ni que fuera un ardilla heroica como Splendid (Ardilla azul voladora de Happy Tree Friend).

En fin, ese día lo tenía todo fríamente calculado de nuevo, esta vez él no fallaría, claro, el anglosajón podía ver a Francis como alguien a quien temer "sexualmente". ¿Y él? ¿Él que era? ¿Un castrado? ¿Un impotente que la tiene de cinco centímetros? También tenía su superpoder entre las piernas, también podía ir por las calles violando ingleses… bueno no. No se atrevía y además iba en contra de su moral.

Estaban encerrados en un ascensor, Alfred casi se volvió un ingeniero eléctrico incluso más capacitado que Tony Stark (Iron Man). Había calculado el tiempo exacto para retener a Kirkland en la sala de conferencia hasta que todos se fueran, y luego, ir inocentemente hasta el ascensor más cercano. Su sonrisa se hizo nuevamente infantil y de supervillano cuando entraron, aproximadamente en el piso cinco habría un tenue corte eléctrico que dejaría sólo un poco de luz en el ascensor, esto claro, para que Alfred F. Jones encontrara a su presa.

—Alfred, no sé como decirlo, nunca pensé que nos pudiéramos llevar así… eres… mierda, me cuesta decir esto…ugh…—agachó la cabeza.

—¿S-Soy? —Alfred se emocionó, quizás Arthur si se enamoró de él y se confesaría gaymente.

—You are my best friend... Alfred... —sonrió con sinceridad.

Alfred se quiso golpear la cabeza contra el metal del elevador, pero se contuvo, ya estaban en el piso siete, porque lo peor que te pueden decir no es "amigo" sino… "mejor amigo", dios, que terrible.

Y por fin llegó el bendito piso cinco.

Hubo un pequeño golpe seco al detenerse todo y el inglés se desestabilizó hasta caer el suelo, el americano, cayó también, quedando sobre el anglosajón mientras Arthur apoyaba los dos brazos en el suelo tratando de levantarse, el americano sonríe un poco, colocando su mano sobre el hombro y acercando sus rostros en un movimiento sugerente.

Y luego, va al cuello del inglés, mordiendo, succionando con fuerza, chupando con erotismo, el británico abre los ojos mientras suelta un leve jadeo por el morbo que usa el menor para desenvolverse en esa situación y sus pies comienzan a temblar inquietos.

—N-No A-Alfred… s-s-top… ughh…—jadeó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco y él dejaba su cuello alzado para que la boca del americano empezara a morder más. La mano izquierda del menor no pudo evitar empezar a acariciar el vientre, subiendo con suavidad la ropa, el anglosajón fruncía las gruesas cejas mientras la vista se le acaloraba tratando de sacar a "su amigo" de arriba de él, cuando sintió un apretón en una de sus tetillas, se contrajo un poco y un erótico sonido que endureció al americano salió de sus labios abiertos.

El americano estaba nublado, sería capaz de follarlo en ese mismo instante, lamió con más fuerza mientras el descontrol se formaba en su fluyente sangre por las olas de sensaciones que le producía ese británico, las cuales funcionaban como un delicioso afrodisíaco, e Inglaterra como su única cura. Porque…realmente lo amaba.

Como dice muy bien Uruguay: Mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera, no sé cómo, ni sé con qué pretexto, por fin me necesites.

Y el momento era perfecto, hasta que siente de forma "cariñosa" y de amistad unos pequeños golpes en su cabeza.

—Oh, dios, Alfred, eres tan tierno, casi como cuando eras pequeñito…—sonrió el británico acariciando los cabellos rubios del menor.

El norteamericano lo miró con cara de zombie descompuesto siendo vegetariano… casi lo intenta violar ¿Alguien, quien sea, le podría decir que mierda de eso es tierno?

—Jugándome estas bromas para distraerme de mi ex-claustrofobia, no te preocupes, eso paso hace mucho tonto, aún siendo mi mejor amigo todavía eres un verdadero idiota ¿No? but, thank you, por preocuparte por mí…—le acarició suavemente el rostro, extrañado por la cara del estadounidense.

Demacrada, estaba mal, era el plan perfecto y Kirkland creyó que estaba ayudándole por su… ¿Ex-claustrofobia? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa cosa! ¡Por dios, ahora sí quería salir de ese ascensor, e ir a comer galletitas con chocolate y leche debajo de la cama y no salir por semanas hasta que Arthur lo quisiera! Cosa que quizás nunca pasara…

"Hello, sigo metido en la malvada Friend Zone."

Alfred F. Jones.

_3.- Indirectas de broma V/S Indirectas reales._

Porque el punto no es "lo que le digas", el punto es si él cree que es juego o no, el problema no es que Inglaterra te diga "fóllame duro Alfred" con esa risa sensual que suele poner el muy desgraciado, el problema es que tú te la creerás e intentarás hacerle cositas malas en el primen sillón que encuentres por allí. En realidad, si Arthur no tuviera sus momentos "mal hablados" y fuera ese caballero que demuestra ser en la mayor parte de su vida, no tendría esos dilemas. Porque como dice la canción "El problema", el problema de Alfred era más o menos así:

El problema no es su culo, el problema es que te pone duro~

En fin, esta vez, haría que las indirectas pusieran nervioso a Inglaterra.

—¿Nunca has pensando en algo diferente, Inglaterra? ¿Algo que no sea gastar cien condones en una semana con señoritas? —susurró Alfred mientras miraba a Inglaterra fijamente.

—Oh, claro que sí… he pensado en hacer cositas malas contigo…—susurró Kirkland, estaban en una casa en la playa, sí, ahora eran tan buenos amigos que podían aguantar la compañía del otro incluso en sus cortas vacaciones.

—Si yo te hiciera el amor…. no necesitarías condón alguno. —Rió también el americano. —Ya que es imposible embarazarte, sería sensual tenerte entre las sábanas, gimiendo mi nombre, es cortito…

— ¡Dios, sería un ahorro increíble de presupuesto y palabras! para una nación tan activa como yo…—se relamió los labios el inglés mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

— ¿Y qué dices? ¿Vamos a tu habitación, Artie? —tocó con suavidad la cara con una sensualidad casi aristócrata esbozando una sonrisa media que sorprendió un poco al anglosajón, quien sintió el contacto, aunque pequeño, de cierta manera cautivante.

—No me gusta que sean gentiles…

—No lo seré… llevo queriendo hacerlo contigo desde hace mucho tiempo…

—Eres bueno actuando, Alfred…—comenzó a reír sutilmente cuando la mano del americano ahora empezaba a posarse encima de pantalón. — ¿Crees poder conmigo?

—Love will find a way...

— ¿El am-or encontrará la manera? —susurró sintiendo el contacto más fuerte y delicioso.

—Sí, sería lindo… tú y yo…

—Mnggh… su-supongo…—susurró suavemente, parándose. —Sí, Alfred… lo acepto…

— ¿L-Lo aceptas? —al menor casi le salieron alas de la alegría.

—Sí, te aceptaré la invitación de "Pareja" en "Los Sims Social", sé que necesitas "Ñiqui Ñiqui" con alguien para superar la misión, pero no me tienes que coquetear para que lo haga, recuerda que somos amigos… —

— ¿S-sims Social? —la cara del americano era un poema.

Y el inglés se retiró de la sala, el americano se miró las manos que le temblaban de frustración, miró el suelo, nada podía confortarlo, pero tenía que verle el lado positivo ¡El sims de Arthur y el suyo sí tendrían sexo, sí se amarían, sí de todo! ¡OMFG que fantástico, ahora cada vez que tenga ganas de besar a Arthur mirará como lo hacen los sims y fantaseará un rato! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Ver a los sims es casi como el porno!, repetía en su cabeza Alfred con la ironía y el sarcasmo más grande que ha tenido o pudo heredar de Inglaterra.

Puta Friend Zone, putos Sims de Facebook.

_4.- Si aún así no quiere ser algo más contigo, mátate. _

Y allí estaba de nuevo, destrozado, con un pequeño ramo de rosas en sus manos, con un deje de tristeza y desesperanzado, porque mientras iba caminando hacia la pintoresca y vieja casa de Inglaterra, pensó que si quizás ellos dos fueran algo más que amigos, le agradaría que le trajeran esas rosas que tanto le gustan, pero sabe que si se las entrega ahora las pondrá en un florero y las tratará como un lindo detalle de amigos, ya no tenía ni un plan, ni siquiera una estrategia, Arthur simplemente no lo quería de esa forma.

Simplemente no lo amaba, sólo lo quería. Iba a explotar, el inglés sólo le sonreía mientras le ofrecía un bocadillo.

— ¿No quieres otro Al? es de la exquisita comida inglesa…—se rió suavemente con egocentrismo.

—No…—susurró cabizbajo.

—Pero Alfred, están riquísimos, los hice sólo para ti…sigues siendo un maldito desagradecido ¿No?…—carraspeó un poco la voz. —Última vez que te lo pregunto ¿Quieres uno?

— ¡Que no, que no, maldita sea! —gruñó con fuerza, haciendo retroceder a Inglaterra dejando la bandeja en un extremo mirando al estadounidense detenidamente.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Jones? ¿Tienes un problema y vienes a descargarte conmigo?

—Sí, sí tengo un problema…—se paró, yendo con pasos fuertes y decididos a Inglaterra que retrocedía un poco, la cara de Jones mostraba tristeza, frustración y enojo, como si ya no pudiera soportar eso un minuto más, el inglés siguió retrocediendo, pero la pared detuvo su escape.

Se tensó mirando con la vista algún otro lugar, pero el americano ya lo había capturado y encarcelado con uno de sus brazos, los rostros a centímetros, la respiración cortante entre ellos, las miradas azuladas y verdes chocando sin combinarse en ningún color, manteniendo la esencia que tenían, la distancia que se creaba como la imaginaria línea que existe entre el cielo y el mar en el horizonte.

—Tú eres mi mald-dito problema Inglaterra…—gruñó con rabia. —Porque he intentado de todo, sólo para que me veas, sólo para que me sientas como algo más… sólo para que sepas que no sólo soy el tonto que propone ideas tontas y come con la boca llena, porque quiero que me veas como el hombre que soy…—susurró seriamente, mientras su rostro se volvía a afligir.

—A-Alfred…—susurró apenas el inglés.

—Porque soy un hombre enamorado, un hombre que te desea más que al cielo, un hombre cuyo único sueño es vivir contigo, amarte de alguna manera, no quería mucho ¡Realmente no esperaba que perdonaras todos mis errores! ¡Sólo quería una maldita oportunidad tuya! ¡Pero no, siento no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti! ¡Siento no llegar a importarte! ¡Siento hacerte creer que sólo quería ser tu amigo! ¡Siento qu-e…!—y se detiene.

Es momentáneo y efímero, es dulce y a la vez amargo, es un golpe, un choque, casi como el de un auto a exceso de velocidad, es versátil y mal interpretable, es cariñoso y a la vez deseoso, es un roce de labios y es una caricia, es un "Cállate" y un "También te amo", es un "No lo entiendes" pero también es un "Sí lo haces". Es delicioso y a la vez prohibido. El cuerpo del americano se tensa, mientras los ojos le revolotean mirando los orbes de Inglaterra, cerrados suavemente y siente un beso devastador en experiencia cerrarle la boca.

Y el cuerpo le empieza a reaccionar, tomando la cintura del inglés, entrecerrando sus ojos en el flujo de emociones, sintiéndose cálido al ver las mejillas del contrario enrojecerse suavemente como las de él. El beso es vivo, se saborean firmemente mientras ninguno se da a ceder, unen las nucas con las manos, levantan la cabeza y acomodan sus labios dando pequeños besos que los estremecen a ambos, causándoles cosquilleos casi de avispas en el estomago, eran estremecimientos demasiado vivos para ser de simples y suaves mariposas. Y se separan, los dos jadean suavemente.

— ¿Y-Y eso?

—Es un: Yo también te amo estúpido…

— ¿P-Pero? —decía sin entender Jones.

—Creía que querías ser mi amigo, al tercer mes me resigné a que tu buen comportamiento se debiera a que quisieras algo más, y de allí, cada vez que mandabas alguna indirecta o me tocabas… bueno, me estremecías por completo maldito obeso, tú y tu cuerpo, pero creía que me estabas jugando una mala broma, no quería quedar como el idiota…

— ¿Y a mí me dejaste como el idiota, no? ¿De dónde mierda sacaste la excusa de los Sims Social? —infló las mejillas Estados Unidos algo molesto.

— ¡Creía que querías ser mi amigo! Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para no calentarme delante de ti, por eso me fui…—se defendió el inglés.

— ¡Un amigo no te intenta follar, me lo dejaste muy difícil, Arthur, malo, malo e idiota, cruel! —gimoteaba, mientras tomaba más la cadera, guiándolo hasta el living entre suaves besos en la boca.

—Bueno…al menos aprendiste algo…—susurró suavemente, acariciando los cabellos.

—De la amistad al amor…

—Sólo hace falta una estúpida confesión…

Porque el más grande consejo que podía dar Jones para salir de The Friend Zone, es que amar no es cuestión de a cuánto puedes llegar de amistad, no es un reflejo de una buena conducta o de la otorgada sinceridad entre otros, es verlo, y sentir que todo tu mundo, antes destrozado en inevitables pensamientos, se va rearmando, dando paso a una hermosa ciudad, donde, en el más alto edificio está él, él y su sonrisa, y si realmente lo amas, no importa cuanto tengas que escalar por él, no importa que te tranques en algún piso, lo harás, no te rendirás, serás sincero, y quizás, si esa persona te ama, los dos estén mirando desde arriba esa inmensa ciudad, su amor, su mundo, el mismo que construyeron, él mismo que ellos siempre remodelaran.

De la amistad al amor, al menos para ese estadounidense, siempre hay un paso de valentía que deberás cruzar.

* * *

En eso termina, es imposible que esos dos vivan como unos felices amigos sin algo más, se necesitan de una forma más sugerente, en fin, no he escrito en milenios, y revisando los fic me encontré con este, que tenía la mitad como hace seis meses y hace siete fue el cumpleaños de mi amigo/a, soy un asco de persona, lo sé.

Ojalá a alguien le haya gustado, y ahora, juro por mi peluche de Marshall (Time adventure *-*), que trataré de hacerme tiempo y escribir.

PD: El verdadero tercer punto no lo puse, era "_Abrazos incómodos y sugerentes, no abrazos de peluche."_, porque era algo subidito de tono, con decirles que había masturbación…

Nota: Cositas utilizadas:

- Canción: "El problema" de Ricardo Arjona.  
- Juego: "Sims Social" de Facebook.  
- Personaje de historieta: "Iron man" de "Marvel".  
- Personaje de serie: "Splendid" de "Happy tree Friend".  
- Poema: "Táctica y estrategia" de "Mario Benedetti", Uruguay.


End file.
